


Unhasty Entslash [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickbeam takes risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhasty Entslash [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unhasty Entslash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101596) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



> The world needs more entslash.

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/zgxd)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/unhasty-entslash) | 1.2 MB | 01:21


End file.
